Indigo and The Thief Lord
by Randomnessontoast.com
Summary: When Indigo runs away from home she has no were to go. But then she wakes up in an old cinmea and meets a boy called The Thief Lord and his freinds but what she doesn't know is that they've fallen for eachother
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Right everyone one in?" Scipio asked. "Yes!" Every one said nodding. "Let's go then!" Scipio said they all headed out of the Stella and on to the streets of Venice. "So how much for this job then?" Prosper asked, "Well about £1000 I think?" Scipio said. "Are we there yet?" Bo asked "Yes Bo here we are!" Scipio said. "Wow it's a big place!" Hornet said. "Okay you know were we all are Hornet and Bo your on guard Ricco you search around the house for any other stuff so we can get a little bit more money and me and Prosper are off the big stuff!" The three boys entered the house. "Right now what we looking for again Scrip?" Prosper asked "Things like this!" Scipio said picking up a globe which looked like it was made out of gold! Scipio stuffed it in his bag. "It looks like no ones lived here for ages!" Prosper said. Ricco came running in "Scrip Scipio I found something come look!" "What is it Ricco?" Scipio said as the two boys ran after Riccio. They found him in a room at the top of the house "Look a girl!" He said. This girl had pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, rosy red cheeks and sky blue eyes, she was asleep Scipio fell for her immediately. "Well well it looks likes she'll be living with us from now on!" Scipio said


	2. Chapter 1 The Thief Lord

**Chapter one- The Thief Lord **

Indigo woke up she was in some strange cinema the last she could think of was running away from her auntie and uncles house and that was it. "Were am I?" Indigo asked. "Its okay sush!" A girl said. "I'm Hornet and your name is?" she asked "Indigo Moore don't hurt me please!" Indigo said "We are not going to hurt you at all!" Hornet said. "Is she awake?" A little boy asked. "Yes she is Bo!" "Hey I'm Bo and this is my brother Prosper!" Bo said pointing to a boy who smiled at her. "Cool I'm Indigo by the way!" Indigo said "Is she awake?" boy asked as he came in. "Yeah this is Scipio and Ricco!" Hornet said. "Cool I'm Indigo!" She said Scipio looked at Indigo and Indigo looked at him. He grinned "So were are we then?" She asked "Well your in The Stella in Venice and I'm Scipio aka the Thief Lord and you'll find out what we do later if you want to come that is" He said "Yeah!!!" Indigo said grinning. "So our next job is big manor house over the road we all in?" He asked "Yeah cool!" Everyone nodded


	3. Chapter 2 The Job

**Chapter 2- The Job **

It was dark and Indigo was with the others on a big job. "Right here we are!" Scipio said. "We all know are places don't we?" "Places?" Indigo asked. "Oh Indigo your with me and Prop for this okay?" Scipio asked. "Fine great!" Indigo said "She saw likes you!" Prosper said as he picked the lock of the door open. The owners of the house were on holiday so it wasn't like they were going to be back any second so they could take there time. "Ah here's what he wants!" Scipio said. "Whoa!" Indigo and Prosper said. "How are we going to get into that safe?" Prosper asked. "Easy!" Scipio said as he began to open it."There!" He said "How much is in there?" Indigo asked. "A lot I think!" Scipio said. "Right lets go guys!" He said and the three of them headed out the house. "You got it?" Bo asked. "Yes Bo we have!" Prosper said. They all headed back to The Stella. "Well they all seem nice" Indigo thought…


	4. Chapter 3 Indigo and Scipio

**Chapter 3- Scipio and Indigo **

"They so like each other!" Hornet said to Prosper "I know!!" He said. They were all back at The Stella and Indigo and Scipio were talking. "So where did you live?" He asked. "My mum and dad but then they died and I was sent to live with my auntie and uncle who I hate!" Indigo said "Cool!" Scipio said. "Scipio likes Indigo!!" Bo said. "Bo!!" Prosper said covering Bo's mouth up with his hand. "Sorry!" He said. "No worries!" Indigo said. "Hey did you just lick my hand?" Prosper asked Bo he nodded "Ew!" Prosper said letting him go. "Come on you two lets leave them alone!" Hornet said. So they left them alone. "Indigo I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Scipio asked. "God Scipio I thought you'd never ask!!" She said. Then they kissed Prosper,Hornet,Bo and Riccio were all watching. "Aww!!" Hornet said. "Hey can't a boy get a bit of privacy around here?" Scipio asked. "Okay were going!" They said. "But I want to see them kissing!" Bo said pouting. "No Bo sorry it'll happen to you one day!" Prosper said ruffling his hair…


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been 2 years since Indigo ran away from home. Her and Scipio are still going out she loves him very much. At the moment they are doing something really big worth a lot of money! Bo is know eight and is still the same as he was when he was six. Ricco is still the same and Hornet and Prosper are going out too! Indigo's auntie and uncle have given up on looking for her. But Indigo is happy she has a new family and she know she her mum and dad would of been proud of her!


End file.
